


Day 29 - Book

by Marc_Anciel_Fan



Series: Nathmarc November 2020 [29]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, F/F, F/M, M/M, Nathmarc November
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:42:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27810949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marc_Anciel_Fan/pseuds/Marc_Anciel_Fan
Summary: Marc and Nathaniel go to the Yule Ball.
Relationships: Cho Chang/Cedric Diggory, Marc Anciel/Nathaniel Kurtzberg, Original Female Character(s)/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Nathmarc November 2020 [29]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1995319
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	Day 29 - Book

**Author's Note:**

> Oh boy, where do I begin. All right first I want to apologize for this being late, I accidentally fell asleep while writing this last night.
> 
> Second thing, this is set in that one HP AU I made where Marc was Harry Potter but his magic saved him and sent him to France. He was given the name Marc Anciel and went to school in Paris. Hagrid showed up when he was thirteen and after an argument between the Dupain-Chengs and Hagrid, Marc agreed to spend a year at Hogwarts and try it out. There he met Nikki and learned more about his birth family, and after the year was up agreed to come back the following year. And like in the Goblet of Fire his name was put in the cup. He protested but was forced to participate anyway. Marc was given the advice to do the bare minimum and just show up to the events. He decided to use that advice and did walked straight to the medical tent during the first task, completely ignoring the dragon and the egg.  
> Some things have been changed from the AU I published, but you don't need to read it.
> 
> Third note, the italicized and underlined words are taken directly from the book along with the page numbers.  
> What I used: https://mcqueenglish.weebly.com/uploads/3/2/2/6/32260387/harry_potter_and_the_goblet_of_fire.pdf

Marc waited at the entrance to the Slytherin Dormitory, paying no mind to the looks thrown his way by some of the Slytherin students. He only had to endure it for a few minutes before the person he was waiting for appeared.

“Marc? What are you doing here?” Nikki asked, shocked at his appearance.

Marc only smiled at her. “What? Can’t I escort my best friend so she can meet up with her date?” The noiret offered his arm to the shorter girl.

“Pth, you’re a dork.” Nikki laughed as she accepted his arm, the two beginning to make their way to the entrance hall. 

“So you and Mary huh?” Marc casually started, causing Nikki to raise an eyebrow.

“Oh so that‘s the real reason why you came to pick me up, you just wanted the tea about me and Mary!”

Marc laughed as he spread his arms as best as he could. “You got me. But honestly I just want to know how you feel about her.”

Nikki sighed before saying “Alright fine. Mary, well, she’s amazing. She’s so sweet and kind and pretty and she doesn’t care that I’m in Slytherin and actually took the time to get to know the real me.” A fond smile spread across the redhead’s face as she talked.

“Sounds like you really like her then. Maybe you should kiss her tonight.” Marc teased with a smirk, enjoying how Nikki sputtered and blushed.

“Shut.” The redhead finally managed to say as they got to the entrance hall.

_ The entrance hall was packed with students too, all milling around waiting for eight o’clock, when the doors to the Great Hall would be thrown open. Those people who were meeting partners from different Houses were edging through the crowd trying to find one another. (412) _ Marc found Nathaniel and led Nikki over to him.

“Hey Rainbow, I see you got Nikki.” Nathaniel said as Marc and Nikki unlinked arms, allowing Marc to move over to Nathaniel’s side and press a kiss to his cheek.

“Yup! And somebody’s got a crush on her date~” Marc teased, causing Nikki’s blush to darken.

“Oh? My baby cousin has a crush? That’s adorable, need any advice?” Nathaniel teased, eyes glittering with mischief.

Nikki turned her nose up. “I don’t need help from someone who was in denial for a month and then took another two months to ask their crush out.” She fired back, causing Nathaniel to give an over exaggerated gasp of hurt.

“How dareth you! Marc my love, defend me from my heinous cousin!” Marc and Nikki started laughing.

“Anything for you dear. I shall defeat this great evil in the name of love!”

Marc poked Nikki’s forehead, and she let out a loud gasp and started staggering backwards. “Oh no, I have been defeated!” Nikki leaned backwards, accidentally hitting someone’s chest and letting out a small squeak when their hands grabbed her hips.

“You okay?” The girl who caught Nikki asked, concern plastered across her face.

“Just peachy.” Nikki answered, the blush returning. She straightened up and the girl released her hips. “Guys this is Mary, Mary this is my best friend Marc and this is my cousin Nathaniel.” The two boys gave a wave as their name was said.

“Nice to meet you two. I’m Mary, which Nikki already said.” Mary waved back.

“It’s nice to meet you too. I trust you’ll keep Nikki in line.” Marc stated, causing Nikki to let out a “Hey!” in protest.

_ The oak front doors opened, and everyone turned to look as the Durmstrang students entered with Professor Karkaroff. Krum was at the front of the party, accompanied by a pretty girl in blue robes  _ Marc _ didn’t know. Over their heads he saw that an area of lawn right in front of the castle had been transformed into a sort of grotto full of fairy lights — meaning hundreds of actual living fairies were sitting in the rosebushes that had been conjured there, and fluttering over the statues of what seemed to be Father Christmas and his reindeer. _

_ Then Professor McGonagall’s voice called, “Champions over here, please!” _

Marc and Nathaniel _ said “See you in a minute” to  _ Mary and  Nikki _ and walked forward, the chattering crowd parting to let them through. Professor McGonagall, who was wearing dress robes of red tartan and had arranged a rather ugly wreath of thistles around the brim of her hat, told them to wait on one side of the doors while everyone else went inside; they were to enter the Great Hall in procession when the rest of the students had sat down. Fleur Delacour and Roger Davies stationed themselves nearest the doors; Davies looked so stunned by his good fortune in having Fleur for a partner that he could hardly take his eyes off her. Cedric and Cho were close to  _ them _ too (413-414) _ , and Marc waved at Cho, his fellow housemate.

_ Once everyone else was settled in the Hall, Professor McGonagall told the champions and their partners to get in line in pairs and to follow her. They did so, and everyone in the Great Hall applauded as they entered and started walking up toward a large round table at the top of the Hall, where the judges were sitting. _

_ The walls of the Hall had all been covered in sparkling silver frost, with hundreds of garlands of mistletoe and ivy crossing the starry black ceiling. The House tables had vanished; instead, there were about a hundred smaller, lantern-lit ones, each seating about a dozen people. (414-415) _

“Woah. This is gorgeous.” Nathaniel whispered to Marc.

“Yeah.” He agreed, looking around the Great Hall. “But it doesn’t beat your beauty.

They _ caught sight of  _ Mary and Nikki _ as  _ they _ neared the top table. (415) _ Nikki was excitedly talking to Mary about something, hands and arms moving as she did.

_ Dumbledore smiled happily as the champions approached the top table, but Karkaroff wore an expression remarkably like Ron  _ Weasley _ ’s as he watched Krum and Hermione draw nearer. Ludo Bagman, tonight in robes of bright purple with large yellow stars, was clapping as enthusiastically as any of the students; and Madame Maxime, who had changed her usual uniform of black satin for a flowing gown of lavender silk, was applauding them politely. But Mr. Crouch,  _ Marc _ suddenly realized, was not there. The fifth seat at the table was occupied by Percy Weasley. _

_ When the champions and their partners reached the table, Percy drew out the empty chair beside him, staring pointedly at (415)  _ Marc. Marc realized what Percy was hinting at and ignored him, gaining a look of displeasure. Nathaniel pulled a seat out next to Cho, and Marc sat down after thanking him.

“No problem Angel.” Nathaniel sat down next to him after kissing Marc’s temple.

_ There was no food as yet on the glittering golden plates, but small menus were lying in front of each of them.  _ Marc _ picked his up uncertainly and looked around — there were no waiters. Dumbledore, however, looked carefully down at his own menu, then said very clearly to his plate, “Pork chops!” _

_ And pork chops appeared. Getting the idea, the rest of the table placed their orders with their plates too. (416) _

The table descended into a flurry of chatter as they ate, different conversations going on between the champions and their dates.

“So Marc, have you figured out the golden egg?” Cedric politely asked. “Of course, if you don’t want to tell me that’s completely fine.”

Marc put his fork down. “Oh I don’t mind. One, we both want Hogwarts to win and two, as I’ve said before I never wanted to compete in this tournament and so I’m not going to, which means no I have not figured out the golden egg nor do I particularly care to.”

Cedric nodded in understanding. “I get it. All you did was just walk to the first aid tent and sit on one of the unoccupied beds stating that you were done with your turn.”

Nathaniel chuckled at the memory. “Oh yeah, everybody was so confused and then you have Nikki, just howling with laughter and then she fell on the floor from laughing too hard.”

Their conversation was interrupted by Dumbledore talking loud enough to be heard by the entire table.

_ “Oh I would never dream of assuming I know all Hogwarts’ secrets, Igor,” said Dumbledore amicably. “Only this morning, for instance, I took a wrong turning on the way to the bathroom and found myself in a beautifully proportioned room I have never seen before, containing a really rather magnificent collection of chamber pots. When I went back to investigate more closely, I discovered that the room had vanished. But I must keep an eye out for it. Possibly it is only accessible at five-thirty in the morning. Or it may only appear at the quarter moon — or when the seeker has an exceptionally full bladder.” _

Nathaniel _ snorted into his  _ food _. Percy frowned, but (417-418) _ Marc didn’t care, preserving the story to later tell it to Nikki.

_ When all the food had been consumed, Dumbledore stood up and asked the students to do the same. Then, with a wave of his wand, all the tables zoomed back along the walls leaving the floor clear, and then he conjured a raised platform into existence along the right wall. A set of drums, several guitars, a lute, a cello, and some bagpipes were set upon it. _

_ The Weird Sisters now trooped up onto the stage to wildly enthusiastic applause; they were all extremely hairy and dressed in black robes that had been artfully ripped and torn. They picked up their instruments, and  _ Marc _ , who had been so interested in watching them that he had almost forgotten what was coming, suddenly realized that the lanterns on all the other tables had gone out, and that the other champions and their partners were standing up. _

_ “Come on!”  _ Nathaniel said, offering a hand to him _. “We’re supposed to dance!” _

_ The Weird Sisters struck up a slow, mournful tune;  _ The two _ walked onto the brightly lit dance floor, …  _ they _ could see  _ Nikki _ and  _ Mary _ waving at  _ them.

The two got into position and began to dance, Marc leading Nathaniel before they switched roles. They did that a couple of times  _ and very soon  _ were joined by all those who _ had come onto the dance floor, so that the champions were no longer the center of attention. (419) _

When the song ended, the Weird Sisters struck up a new, faster song and the pair danced to that one as well.

Eventually they stopped, too exhausted to continue. Marc and Nathaniel exited the dance floor _and slipped out into the entrance hall. The front doors stood open, and the fluttering fairy lights in the rose garden winked and twinkled as they went down the front steps, where they found themselves surrounded by bushes; winding, ornamental paths; and large stone statues. Harry could hear splashing water, which sounded like a fountain. Here and there, people were sitting on carved benches. He and_ Nathaniel _set off along one of the winding paths through the rosebushes, but they had gone only a short way when they heard a ... familiar voice. (425)_

“Thanks for asking me to the dance.” It was Nikki, and the boys quickly ducked behind one of the rosebushes to spy on them.

“Thanks for agreeing to come with me, I was worried you wouldn’t.”

Nikki stared at the taller girl in shock. “Why would I agree? You’re smart and pretty and kind and sweet and I’m rambling again I’m so sorry.”

Mary giggled sweetly at her. “It’s fine, I think it’s cute.”

Nikki lovingly stared at her before grabbing Mary’s face and kissing her before quickly pulling back, clasping her hands over her mouth as Mary stared in shock. “I’m so sorry, oh gosh I’m really-mph!”

Mary kissed Nikki, pulling her close. Nikki seemed to melt before wrapping her arms around the ravenette’s neck.

Grinning, the two males let the two have their privacy, sneaking off to find their own private corner.   
_ “Hey —  _ Marc _!” _

_ It was Cedric Diggory.  _ Marc _ could see Cho waiting for him  _ a little ways off _. _

_ “Yeah?” said  _ Marc _ as Cedric ran  _ … _ toward _ s _ him. _

_ Cedric looked as though he didn’t want to say whatever it was in front of _ Nathaniel _ , who shrugged  _ ... _ and continued  _ a little ways down the path _. _

_ “Listen . . .” Cedric lowered his voice as _ Nathaniel _ disappeared. “I owe you one for telling me about the dragons. You know that golden egg? Does yours wail when you open it?” _

_ “Yeah _ , gave the seventh-year who opened it a real fright _ ,” said  _ Marc _. _

_ “Well . . . take a bath, okay?” _

_ “What?” _

_ “Take a bath, and — er — take the egg with you, and — er — just mull things over in the hot water. It’ll help you think. . . . Trust me. _

Marc _ stared at him. _

_ “Tell you what,” Cedric said, “use the prefects’ bathroom. Fourth door to the left of that statue of Boris the Bewildered on the fifth floor. Password’s ‘pine fresh.’  _ You should seriously consider figuring this one out, it’s really important. _ Gotta go . . . want to say good night —” (431) _

“Alright then, good night.” Marc turned back around and continued walking up the path, hoping to quickly find Nathaniel.

It didn’t take long, he was quickly reunited with his lover who had pulled him into one of the tall bushes lining the path. Marc had no complaints, and any that he might have were quickly swallowed by Nathaniel’s lips pressing against his.


End file.
